Scotts Head, New South Wales
| density = | density_footnotes = | est = | postcode = 2447 | coordinates = | elevation = | elevation_footnotes= | latd =30 |latm =42 |lats = | longd =152 |longm =59 |longs = | pushpin_label_position = left | area = | area_footnotes = | dist1 = 19 | dir1 = S | location1 = Nambucca Heads | dist2 = 54 | dir2 = NNE | location2 = Kempsey | lga = Nambucca Shire | region = Mid North Coast | county = Raleigh | parish = Congarinni | stategov = Oxley | fedgov = Cowper | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = }} Scotts Head is a coastal village of the Nambucca Shire local government area in the Mid North Coast region of New South Wales, Australia. Located on the coast of the Pacific Ocean, approximately from the Pacific Highway and from Sydney, it stretches southwards from just south of the mouth of the Nambucca River to the town of Scotts Head in the south. The town, which had a population of 821 at the 2011 census is named after the area’s first white settler, William Scott; the area’s original inhabitants are the Gumbaynggirr people. It has a small, centrally located shopping centre, with a general store, bakery, bottle shop, fish and chip shop, surf shop, life saving club, 2 scenic lookouts, gift shop, 2 cafes, a butchery, post office and two real estate agents. It also has a camping ground, which is seasonally busy and a bowling club. Scotts Head is also the site of a small public school which is attended by around 70 students. Tourism The beach is popular with surfers, offers a picturesque landscape, well known right handed breaks, frequently visited by dolphins and is on the whale migratory route. The beach is patrolled by life-guards on weekends and public holidays. It is a popular spot for surfing, boogie-boarding, fishing, surf-skiing and swimming. The beach's main entrance is next to the bowling club and the camping ground, though there is also one down at the headland, by the carpark, one for dogs 50m up the beach and one in the camping ground. Scotts Head is enhanced by its peaceful, natural settings, abundant birdlife and close-knit community. Scotts Head is an excellent holiday destination for families, with its close proximity to the beach, Coffs Harbour, as well as nearby towns such as Bellingen, Urunga, Macksville, Nambucca Heads and Kempsey. Some neighbouring day trip places are Stuarts Point, Grassy Head, Mount Yarrahapinini, Nambucca and Way-Way Creek reserve. Local media Radio Stations 2CS-FM (106.3), Star FM (105.5 & 105.1), 2MC-FM (106.7), Triple J (91.5 & 96.3), 2NVR FM (105.9) The Nambucca Valley's community radio station, 2NVR 105.9FM, focuses on the Macksville, Bowraville, Scotts Head, Nambucca Heads and surrounding communities. Newspapers Midcoast Observer, Hibiscus Happynings, Guardian News. Television ABC, ABC2, SBS, SBS NEWS, PRIME COFFS HARBOUR (SEVEN), SOUTHERN CROSS TEN (TEN), NBN (WIN, NINE) Gallery Scotts Head Beach.JPG|Scotts Head Beach in the early morning. Scotts Head Beach3.JPG|Looking down the beach towards the headland. References External links * * Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Mid North Coast